PTD Storyline
This is a list that compiles the storyline of PTD. 'Chapter 1' 'Oak's Lab' At the beginning of the game, Professor Samuel Oak introduces himself, and asks you if you're here for your first Pokémon. He shows you three Pokéballs each with different Pokémon. Meanwhile, a mysterious man and woman are hypnotizing Rattata using a Hypno in order to command them. The bad guys ask them to collect all of the rare candies that are in the Professor's lab. They use a Voltorb by using Explosion to breach an entrance. Back in the lab, the Professor asks you which game version you want to play, since each version has exclusive Pokémon. Suddenly, you and Prof. Oak hear an explosion and a pack of Rattata invade the place. Too many of them show up, but luckily, Gary Oak comes and save the day with his Blastoise. His grandfather thanks him, and he leaves while dissing you. 'Route 1' As the level begins, the two bad guys who were trying to steal the rare candy at the lab are discussing their mission failure and how they could please their leader. During their speech, a young boy starts singing the Pokémon theme song and his voice startles them. They hide between two trees while the boy heads in their direction. His Pidgey, who was following behind him, hears a disturbing noise and alerted the child. The baddies rush to attack the child and hypnotize him. They order him to command the wild Pokémon to steal rare candy. Back in Pallet Town, Oak and Gary are talking about Team Rocket being part of the attack, and how Prof. Oak couldn't call the police. Prof. Oak believes Ash would be of great assistance. The Prof. tells you to go through Route 1 and catch more Pokémon. You head to Route 1 and see the young boy commanding the wild Pokémon to grab all the rare candies. After the fight, the young child starts thinking about his Pidgey and how his Pokémon doesn't want to fight. He breaks free from his Hypnosis and finds his Pidgey, who says that the two mean people were in Team Rocket. The boy reveals himself as Joey, and asks you to join forces to defeat Team Rocket from stealing the rare candies. 'Route 2' Joey thanks you for joining (even though you didn't say anything) and he also says that he has to find those two. Joey thinks about what Team Rocket did to him and gets confused. After a walk, you both finally arrive at Viridian City. He gives you some info about Gary being the new gym leader and that you won't find any bad guys here due to that. He goes to the Poké Mart to get some supplies but sadly, it's closed. Suddenly, a handsome man comes from the left and introduces himself as Cal. His duty was to evacuate the city and that is why the Poké Mart is closed. Before leaving, Joey asks Cal if he saw two people in the city. He responds that he saw a man and a woman dressed in black who left to Route 2 but he tricked you and Joey. You and Joey rush there, and Joey sees a Rattata who was injured. He catches it, and then you suddenly get attacked by wild Pokémon. Joey decides to help, and attacks the incoming Pokémon with his Pidgey and his newly acquired Rattata. 'Viridian Forest' This level introduces itself with three Pikachu named Sammy, Danny, and Manny. While they are talking, Joey attempts to catch one of them. Sadly, Joey fails again, and gets over-dramatic. A Bug Catcher appears and challenges him, and the two get ready to battle. Suddenly, a Beedrill scares both of them; the Bug Catcher runs away, but Joey tries to calm down, and ignores the trainer by saying that his Pidgey eats bugs for breakfast. While walking, he finds some Rare Candy lying on the ground then the Beedrill appeared which wanted to take the rare candies. The Beedrill from earlier appears and flies away with Joey. Joey had time to say to you: "It is up to you to save the Rare Candy!" ]] 'Pewter Gym' In this cutscene, you will see a dark place, with Brock, Team Rocket, and Joey, who is tied up. The Team Rocket members report a successful rare candy theft, with Joey as an added bonus. Joey started complaining that it wasn't him who tied himself up but his new Beedrill. The Gym Leader commands the Team to go to the Gym with Joey and the Rare Candy. Joey hopes that you save him, and says that it's too late since it's night. The game switches to you sleeping, whereupon you hear a voice claiming that it is willing to help you. The voice reveals itself to be Mewtwo, who says he will Teleport you to your friend in order to save him. Back at the Pewter Gym, Brock's Onix is munching the Rare Candy Team Rocket stole. Team Rocket and a new guy, Camper Luigi, are applauding his Onix for eating all of the rare candies. Brock prompts the Team to show him the Pokémon they captured, but Mewtwo teleports in the Gym and scatters the Pokéballs. All of them are impressed, but before saying anything, he disappears, leaving you to defend for yourself. The gym's Pokémon are sent out to retrieve the Pokéballs, meaning you must defend them. After successfully stopping the assault, Brock gives you the Boulder Badge. 'Chapter 2' 'Route 3' You find out Brock isn't actually evil: he's been training his Onix to try to get back his family from the likes of Team Rocket. Brock takes on Jessie and James and makes quick work of them, after which Joey's Beedrill kidnaps him again. The distraction lasts long enough to let Team Rocket escape, which Brock purposely lets them do. He says they're heading to Mt. Moon and he's going after them, as they know the whereabouts of his family. Joey suggests going to Route 3 to capture some new Pokémon. You follow him to do the same along with some training. in Viridian Forest 2]] 'Viridian Forest 2' Joey disguises himself as a Pikachu in attempt to fool and capture a real Pikachu, which fails. He then throws a Pokéball at the Pikachu. As he's waiting to see if his Pokéball does the trick, you are shown a different area in the forest. This is another capturing and training area for you. After your battle, you watch as the Pikachu breaks free of Joey's Pokéball. He then sends out his Rattata to weaken it, which is then followed by Joey capturing it. 'Mt. Moon 1' Brock, still in pursuit of Team Rocket, is in Mt. Moon trying to get his Geodude to break through some rocks covering a cave. Onix, trying to fight off some Zubat singlehandedly, gets returned to his Pokéball by Brock. Suddenly Joey shows up with his newly aquired Pikachu and has him shock the Zubat to a crisp. Brock then tells Joey he should run away from the angered Zubat, which he does. Brock notices you after Joey leaves and asks you to help defend his Geodude. Once you're successful, you charge inside with Brock to Mt. Moon 2 by the zubat and other wild Pokémon. 'Mt. Moon 2' This cutscene begins with Gary Oak in the sky riding his Fearow, searching for Ash Ketchum. Suddenly, Ash shows up next to Gary, riding his Pidgeot. Ash tells Gary that he's being followed, then wishes Gary good luck "facing the birds" and flies off quickly. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres then all fly up behind Gary, which he semi-confidently seems to face. Meanwhile, in the Mt. Moon cave, Brock meets up with Jessie and James of Team Rocket, and you find out that Brock was lying about his family. James blurts out that they intend to bring the fossils inside the cave back to "The General" so he can bring them back to life. The battle then ensues. After his defeat, Brock is shocked that you stopped him. 'Cerulean Gym' The next scene shows Brock, Jessie and James in Mt. Moon 2, trapped by rocks now due to their Pokémon stampeding inside the cave. They talk about "The General" and how they're scared of Mewtwo. Team Rocket asks how Brock knew their names, and he explains to them how he had flashbacks that he was chasing them with two other people calling their names. James suggests that they're being controlled by something, which strikes Brock's interest, but quickly he shuts it down and says they have a mission to complete. Then, cutting to you and Joey, you both spot a sleeping Abra. Joey tries to Body Slam onto the Abra, which causes it to quickly Teleport right inside the Mt. Moon cave by Team Rocket and Brock. Brock notes that if they're all touching Abra as it teleports, they will teleport with it as well. He counts to three, then they all leap at Abra and Teleport away with it. Then back to you and Joey, you're now inside the Cerulean Gym, watching a new character, Maruto, get defeated by Misty, the gym leader. Joey antagonizes Maruto for using a Fire Pokémon, Ninetales, in a water battle. He then suggests becoming rivals with one another, which ends up with Joey trying to battle Misty with his Beedrill. He quickly gets taken down. Misty says that she has an important person on the way which she needs to give rare candies to, so you need to leave. Joey thinks she's working for Team Rocket, which leads to you battling Misty. After you defeat her, she tells you to follow her to the next room if you dare. Once you enter, Misty is standing in the pool, on the water; it is quickly revealed to be Kyogre underneath her. 'Cerulean Gym 2' Ash shows up, revealing Misty to be wife. Joey is astonished that the Pokémon Master is standing before him. Misty states that she wasn't expecting Ash to show up. Ash thinks that Kyogre has something to do with all of this, so he wants to catch it. He throws a Master Ball at it, but it stops in midair and a green Mewtwo which is shiny shows up, saying he's The General of this army. This Mewtwo goes on about how the original Mewtwo was created by humans, and that he, too, is an experiment of humans. He followed the original Mewtwo, watching in awe as it destroyed everything that got in his path, until Ash showed up and turned it "good." The General wants to finish what Mewtwo started. Ash turns to you and tells you that he's going to go after The General, and wants you to take out Kyogre. After defeating Kyogre, Misty gives you the Cascade Badge. 'Chapter 3' 'Route 24' Joey and Maruto are confronted by The General. Ash comes running in with Tauros and takes down The General. Ash tells Joey and Maruto that they have to go back to Cerulean Gym right away. Ash confronts The General and finds his Tauros fainted. The General goes on to say "No wonder Mewtwo respects you Ash, that attack atually hurt...Thats nothing my Recover won't fix". Ash proceeds to send out his Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. They perform a three-pronged attack on The General that takes him out. But then the REAL General reappears and says "I'm impressed, you managed to beat my Substitute". Ash is surprised. Ash tells all his Pokémon to attack at once, but The General uses his Psychic powers to stop Ash and his Pokémon in midair. The General teleports in front of the frozen Ash and Pokémon, and charges up Selfdestruct. Before you can see the explosion, you return back to Cerulean Gym and meet Joey and Maruto, along with Misty and Kyogre. Yet another long converstaion comes up and it is revealed that Kyogre can talk, and that The General took away Kyogre's power. Kyogre then says that either Joey or Maruto should capture it and take it to Cinnabar Island. Misty suddenly sets off to look for Ash, because she knows he is in trouble. She says that you need to get tickets for the S.S Anne from a person named Bill. You, Joey, and Maruto go to Nugget Bridge. On the way you encounter trainers who challenge you. After you beat all of them, a giant Kabuto appears. 'Route 5' The giant Kabuto speaks to you but is actually Bill disguised to scare people away from his lighthouse. He gives you three S.S. Anne tickets and offers you a chance to see his Pokémon, but you leave instead. Then you, Joey, and Maruto arrive on Route 5 and decide to train your Pokémon and catch some new ones. 'Vermillion City' Maruto and Joey arrive in Vermillion but they find the city empty. They decide to fight and choose you to be the battle judge. Joey sends out his Charmeleon and Maruto his Poliwhirl. While the two of them are fighting, two members of Team Rocket arrive. When they make fun of Joey and Maruto's fight, the two claim the three of you can take all of Team Rocket with only one Pokémon each. In response they call many other members of Team Rocket and challenge Joey, Maruto, and you to a fight. If you lose, the goons say "Hand over your Pokémon!," but you don't actually lose your Pokémon. At the end, Maruto and Joey will cheer themselves. 'Vermillion Gym' You settle into your room on the S.S Anne. Joey asks your gender and you appear on screen for the first time. You listen through the thin walls and hear that the ship is under attack. Tentacool and a giant Tentacruel are swarming the ship when Lt. Surge appears with his Raichu and defeats them. Then Entei, Raikou,and Suicune appear. The General appears and explains that he called them all here. Then, off screen, he uses Sing and Mean Look. You wake up with Brock, Raikou, and Surge ready to "take care of you." After you win,and he gives you the Thunder Badge. 'Chapter 4' 'Diglett's Cave' Raikou gets mad at Mewthree for controlling him and breaks the roof while escaping. Brock and James say they should bag the candy left, but Jessie said she already packed it earlier, and they make their escape. Lt. Surge says you have to go after them alone, as he has to heal his Pokémon. You then leave and find them in Diglett's Cave. When you stop them, you find Hidden Machine Cut . 'Rock Tunnel' You get to the Route 10 cave looking for Team Rocket. They seem to like caves so you check that one out and look for new Pokémon. It is dark inside so you use your Pokémon that knows Flash so that you can see. After navigating through some other trainers and Pokémon you get to the exit without having encountered Jessie, James, or Brock. ]] 'Lavender Town' Outside of the cave you look at a sign to find out where you are, but a Gastly appears and scares you. A Team Rocket Youngster appears and wants to have a word with you. He says he is glad to see you and that there is much to tell you, but you do not know anyone from Team Rocket. He takes his costume off and... it's Joey! He reveals that Mewthree couldn't control your mind for some reason, and that Joey was immune to mind control since he had already been exposed to it at Route 1. This is great news for now you have a way to break the control over everybody. However, you're going to need some help, and this is where Team Rocket comes in. Joey already joined them and he wants you to join them too! You are surprised because you think that they are evil. Only Jessie and James have been taken over. You go to the recruitment rally in Lavender Town. You see Lt. Surge and listen to Giovanni's speech. He talks about the origins of Mewthree and how to fight against him, and then reveals that Team Rocket has arrived to capture Ghost-type Pokémon to use against Mewthree. He offers an initiation test for aspiring Team Rocket members, which you will take against his Persian. 'Route 8' Under Giovanni's orders you are to watch for wild Pokémon that are going to Saffron City, which Mewthree has yet to take control of. You will be doing this while heading out to Celadon City. 'Celadon Gym' You and Joey arrive in Celadon City to break the mind-control on the local gym leader, Erika. Before the two of you get started, Celebi appears and greets you. Celebi explains that it has come from one year in the future where you again save the world -- in Johto. You ask Celebi if it's the work of Mewthree, but Celebi says it is the work of someone else. Celebi claims that it has come to the present-day to rescue its present-day self from Mewthree's mind-control. The three of you head to the gym, where you meet a sleepy but battle-ready Erika. 'Chapter 5' 'Team Rocket Hideout ' Erika thanks you for defeating the evil Celebi and freeing her from Mewthree's mind control. Erika reveals the next place to be attacked is Saffron City, and you decide to go visit Team Rocket's old hideout at the Game Corner. Erika says she'll join you in Saffron once she's well rested. You and Joey try to get into the Game Corner, which is locked for some mysterious reason (Joey breaking the fourth wall and saying it was open beforehand). Bruno appears and his Hitmonlee breaks open the door, kicking Joey into the wall and revealing the secret entrance in the process. While Bruno goes to play the slots, you head downstairs and into the hideout. You meet Sam, the creator of the game, who says he's there to train you. You accept the challenge to train against his collection of Pokémon. Afterwards, he congratulates you and then says to come back any time. [[Pokemon Tower 1|Pokémon''' Tower 1']] You and Sam are going upstairs and Joey is very excited by meeting Sam. Then Sam gives you some Super Potion and the Silph Scopes. He also tells you to go back to Lavender Town. In Lavender Town you meet with Giovanni and he tells you to go in the Pokémon Tower to catch some Ghost Pokémon. [[Pokémon Tower 2|Pokémon' Tower 2']] You and Joey arrive at the top of the Pokémon Tower. You see a hurt Maruto lying on the floor; then you notice a giant Snorlax. When you look through your scope you see Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly that are bothering the Snorlax with Dream Eater. Snorlax is dreaming about a lot of food, but the Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly eat it. Snorlax gets mad and wakes up, attacking you! You have to protect Maruto. 'Route 12 You and Joey are trying to wake up Maruto when Ghost Pokémon appear to attack you. A Team Rocket Grunt appears to fend them off, and then says you deserve a break. You and Joey go to Route 12 to go fishing. This is a training level so there aren't Rare Candies. At the end of the level Giovanni tells you that there is something wrong with Maruto. Saffron City You, Joey, Maruto, and the Snorlax from Pokémon Tower 2 arrive in Saffron City. Joey gets taken away by a Haunter for trying to cross the city's perimeter, after which you meet a talking Meowth. When Snorlax leaves, you and Meowth take Maruto to a doctor; however, Maruto gets up and then it is revealed that Sabrina is disguised as him. Then she challenges you and she sends out Mewtwo to take Meowth hostage. '''Chapter 6 'Saffron Dojo' You, Sabrina, Meowth, and Mewtwo are thinking up a plan to act against Mewthree. You decide that you need to get Gary and find Ash's Pikachu, but first you must train your forces. Sabrina awards you the Marsh Badge before heading off to gather some allies. Mewtwo invites you to train with them in the dojo. After the training you have the choice of recieving either Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan from Bruno. 'Route 15' Giovanni leads a second group discussion in Saffron City, in which he thanks you for your contributions and discusses Mewthree's apparent plan to take Cinnabar Island. It is also discovered that Maruto is in possession of Kyogre. In the meantime, he sends you with a small party to Fuchsia City to recruit Janine to Team Rocket. Outside the city on Route 15, You, Erika, Joey, and Meowth decide to do some training. 'Fuchsia Gym' Joey and Meowth have a race with you as a finish line. Suddenly, Erika sees something, and Meowth is bothered by a stinky smell; Joey then exclaims "What is going ON?!?" A man named Sensei appears out of nowhere and says that you are surrounded and will be poisoned if you do not follow him to the gym. Once inside, you see 5 Janine. Erika attempts to talk to the leftmost one, which then gets excited and steps out of line; Sensei commands her to return to the line-up. He then tells you that you may only speak to Janine if you defeat the gym, and warns you about their giant Muk before the challenge begins. 'Safari Zone' After you beat the Fuchsia Gym you are allowed to talk to Janine, and you discover one of the doubles is Maruto! After you leave the Gym , you exclaim that you want to go in the Safari Zone, but not before Janine gives you the Soul Badge. In the Safari Zone there is a rule that you CANNOT use your own Pokémon, so one of the five friends offers to use Bait and Rock: Joey! 'Route 17' You, Joey, and Maruto are leaving Fuchsia City via Cycling Road when Joey whines about having to walk in the rear; he is promptly ignored and left behind by his companions. After he runs to catch up, the focus shifts to Gary Oak on Route 17. He is talking with Zapdos, claiming that it has defeated all of his Pokémon, when he expresses the feeling that Zapdos wants him to come closer. As Gary approaches the legendary bird, you and your friends arrive. You must defeat the bird Chapter 7 'Route 19' Before the level begins, You find yourself on Route 17 facing a still-lively Zapdos. With even your Pokémon exhausted, Gary attempts to sacrifice himself to allow your party to escape; however, Ash's Pikachu intervenes, diffusing Zapdos's Thunder attack and revealing that Zapdos used to be under Ash's ownership. Due to Zapdos's tenacity, Gary still ends up sacrificing himself for the benefit of the group, and Zapdos flies off with him as the rest of you head to Cinnabar Island. Once you reach Route 19, Maruto releases Kyogre and the four of you travel on its back. 'Cinnabar Island' Riding Kyogre through the remainder of the oceanic routes, you see Seafoam Island and say, "I want to go there some day!", hinting that you will fight Articuno sometime. You, Joey, Maruto, and Ash's Pikachu finally arrive at Cinnabar Island. As you land, you notice a pile of Rare Candy in the middle of town and set out to defend it from wild Pokémon. Once you win you will get to pick out of two Pokémon to be yours. 'Cinnabar Gym' The level begins with Pikachu and Kyogre leaving for Pallet Town, preparing for the battle with Mewthree. When Kyogre leaves, Joey says sorry for trying to mate his Pikachu with Ash's Pikachu. Blaine appears, challenging you to a fight. Joey then says that "we" are ready for anything. When you ask if Blaine is Mind Controlled, He reveals that he created Mewthree. However, neither of them can face each other. He battles you to help you train before facing Mewthree yourself. 'Pallet Town' After beating Blaine, Joey screams he wants a Legendary Bird, but Blaine explains that Moltres and Entei came to him. Joey proceeds to think he is the Chosen one, only to be reduced to Magikarp status. Blaine then gives you the Volcano Badge, saying he would give you a TM but hasn't had chance to make any more. You ask where everyone that you were supposed to meet are, then Blaine explains that they saw he wasn't mind controlled and left for Pallet. Blaine also says he arranged a small boat to take you there. He explains some things about Mewthree, telling you to keep your guard up. When in Pallet, you wonder where everyone is. You then say that you might as well train, 'Viridian City' Cal is watching over the city when Gary gets carried in by Zapdos. Cal is pleased to see Gary, and asks if he captured the Zapdos, but Gary replies that Zapdos captured him. Gary tells Cal he did a good job keeping everyone out of the city and informs Cal that for the sake of Zapdos, it will turn itself in to Mewthree. Gary also says that only one specific person may challenge him–you. Before Cal leaves, Gary instructs him to flee to the Johto region and find a trainer named Gold if all else fails. Mewthree shows up and, after a brief conversation, introduces Gary to its "New Friend". Mewthree "merges" Gary with Groudon, saying that Gary's friends will fail him. When you get to Viridian City, A group of people are there to meet you. Giovanni gives you some info, then you fight Gary and Groudon. 'Viridian Ending' After having defeated Gary and Groudon, you regroup with your allies in Viridian City. A freed Gary presents you with the Earth Badge, three new HMs (Fly, Surf, and Strength), and the Max Potion upgrade. Just as you are about to head off to the Indigo Plateau to confront Mewthree, Brock shows up with Jessie and James in tow, similarly freed from mind-control. After they announce that Mewthree has blocked off the entrance to the Indigo Plateau with his minions, Gary decides to create a diversion that will allow you to sneak through. After everybody else leaves, the Old Man stays behind to speak with you; he suggests exploring a bit using your new HMs before heading off to face Mewthree. Epilogue 'Power Plant' One of three possible stops after Viridian Ending, the Power Plant is where you go to search for Zapdos. Zapdos may be battled as a boss within the level if a team of level 100 Electric-type Pokémon; after defeating the boss, a baby Zapdos will be gifted to the player at the end of the level. 'Seafoam Island' The second of the three possible choices after Viridian Ending, the player heads to Seafoam Island in an attempt to recruit Articuno. Articuno will examine your Pokémon, only appearing as a boss if you bring a party of level 100 Ice-type Pokémon. If you prove yourself worthy be besting the boss Articuno, you will be presented with a baby Articuno at the end. 'Victory Road' Victory Road is the home of Moltres, and is the final of the three destinations available after Viridian Ending. Like the other two birds, a boss Moltres may be fought if 6 level 100 Fire-types are brought into the level, and a baby Moltres will be rewarded upon its defeat. 'Elite 4' Having cleared Victory Road, the player approaches the Indigo Plateau and finds the Elite Four members awaiting him/her. They are all under Mewthree's control, and the player must challenge them one at a time in order to gain access to Mewthree. 'Champion' After defeating the Elite Four, the player rushes into the Champion's room and confronts Ash. The final character under Mewthree's mind-control, the player must defeat him in a one-on-one Pokémon battle in order to free him. Upon defeat, Ash is only freed from Mewthree once Joey brings Ash's Pikachu in. Finally defeated, Mewthree appears in a last-ditch effort to ruin the heroes; however, Mew appears out of nowhere and puts an end to it all. After convincing Mewthree to give up his evil ways, Mew begins an attempt to purify Mewthree via Pokérap. 'Unknown Dungeon' With the main storyline completed, the player gains access to the Unknown Dungeon on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Here, the player may search for the previously-seen legendary Pokémon Mewtwo and Mew. 'The clan of echoes' Is a wiki that helps people pass levels by handing pokemon, and giving usefull types on how to pass a level. Simply type in "How to". The Clan of Echoes Category:Levels